paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Koho
Koho belongs to User:Confetii The Party Pup Note - Feel free to use Koho in Stories or other writen things as long as his personality is kept right and if you want to make an OC related to him please ask me, he has alot of relatives but I will probably say yes anyway, I also would prefer that when you use him he is in his own fannon (Aka Tundras Fannon) but if you want to take him out of it that is fine also if you use him in stories tell me and link me the story so I can add the story to his list As a pup Koho is play full, loud, joking and kinda stupid. He tries to be nice and playfull but sometimes he can be stubborn or a bit insensitive. He doesent mind being groomed or bathed but prefers mud and dirt on his fur. He has a short attention span and can easily be distracted. He is kinda like a time bomb waiting to explode and when he snaps he will either gets angry at you or he will ignore you and give you the cold shoulder. When he's older he is pretty mutch the same except when he is around puppies. When he's around puppies he has a caring, fatherly side to him. It is usually hard for him to crack down on his pups and tell them not to do something usualy resulting in him being kind of a pushover very similar to his brother and his pups. Koho remembers nothing about his Mother or Father and his Father is unaware of Kohos existance, Boots was unaware of Frostings pregnancy when he left her with the family. Frostings owners where incredibly abusive, and Koho was born right into that mess. They where tied outside for weeks on end, beat whether they listened or not. Koho, Kodiak and Tatiana where able to escape one day when there owners carelesly left the door open. The three pups found Monty and his family who took them in as siblings. Only a few weeks after they took in the three pups Koho got himself lost in the woods, then taken, by a group of nature activists, to a forest, whitch happened to be Jakes mountain. Kodiak and Tatiana searched for Koho, leaving Monty and his family, but never found him. Koho was found a few Months later by Everest and Jake (in Pups and The Sledding Disaster). After Koho proves himself a good Sleder and avid Winter Activities Participater Ryder decides that the pup would be a good Winter Activites pup, he wouldnt usualy be sent on big missions, but smaller things and anythign involving Recreational Winter Sports was right up his alley (Ryder was unaware of Kohos Eye problem at the time of giving him the name "Winter Activites Pup" After Koho had ben a part of the PAW Patrol for a while Ryder noticed that Tundra, Icee, Cooper, Mindy and Koho had themselves a little snow pup group Ryder decided to create Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E so the five pups could spend more time together Normal Universe: After a few years of dating Koho proposes to Everest and the two pups get married. First they adopt Shiro then a few months later Everest gives birth to there five other pup Trek, Tatiana, Isis, Elbert and Kilimanjaro later giving birth to Hercules and Canyon Later when Shiro and his puphood crush, Akita, get married Koho becomes a grandpup to Nala, Simba, Kovu and Shenzi Even Later Trek and Bambi get married and have three puppies of there own, Tramp, Scamp and Lady Isis and Tristen later get married and Posedion, Peyton, Flounder and Ursula are born Side Universe: After admitting his feelings to Zuma he and him started dating after a few years Koho proposes to Zuma and the two happily marry, Koho wears a small band of rubber on his collar with a Z etched into it and Zuma has a peice of metal in the shape of a snowborad pinned on with an etched in K The two discus it later and decide to have puppies, Koho then giving birth to two Lab X Husky mixes named Koda and Snee Koho is a White, Brown and Tan Siberian Husky. He has a mostly tan coat with white acents on his face, paws, belly and tail. He has hazel eyes. His Uniform consists of a green Jacket, Flaped hat and a pair of black gloves. His crest has a green background with his sled surounded by light blue flames. When he is reffing he wears a black and white hat like Rockys. When on a Date he will Brush out his fur and wears a light blue bowtie with some grey spots near the top (resembeling clouds) though when required to wear a tie, not of his own free will, he likes to wear something themed after an anime or some youtuber After Marying Everest Koho has a pin on his collar that has a little tree and the letter E on it representing there marrige (Idea by User:Tundrathesnowpup) Pup Pack Tools * Bandaids, Gauze and clensing wipes for first aid * Duct Tape * Skate Sharpener * Skate Covers * Ref Whistle Vehicle * A white and red Zamboni * Has three setting, Asphault, Ice, Icy road * Is white with a red stripe down the middle * Has three buttons and a wheel * Light Blue: Ice * Dark Blue: Icy Road * Black: Asphault * After Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E was made his Zamboni was updates with a green buton that gives it snow tracks so he can falow them onto the mountains Fear(s) * Heights * After Getting lost he has some issues about getting lost and if he is left alone somewhere unfamiliar he will freak out * He also has abuse issues due to his past Catchprase(s) * "Its Chill Time!" * "Lets Toboggan and GO!" * "No Storm is to Big! No Snowflakes to Small! Relationships Confetii - Shes probably the closest female he is to besides Spitfire or Honey Lemon and talks to her all the time Monty - Great friends, Kinda like a brother to him Spitfire - He loves watching disney with her and Fanboying over disney things Mindy, Icee, Cooper and Tundra - He looks up to those four very mutch because they where the original snow pups and loves how much work they do for the Paw patrol Goliath - He also looks up to him, out of all the SNOW Patrol he likes Goliath the most Everest - He was always good friends with her since he lived with her at Jakes, slowly the two got closer and soon enough Koho was crushing, hard Boots and Starling - He really likes his father, but he isnt very close to his step-mom, not really liking her very much thinking she might replace his real mother Garret and Grace - He liked both of them when he first met them but kinda distanced himself from Garrett seeing how harsh and sharp he was Hobbies * Snowboarding * Bulding snowforts/snowpups * Snowball Fights * Skating * Playing Hockey * Hiking * Hide-and-seek * He Draws and Writes in Secret and sometimes posts them online Stuffed animals (Im just bored and feel like describing all the stuffed animals koho has) Buny - Only one he doesent keep as an adult, a mint green bunny with latge pastel spots and a white muzzel Toasty - A big stuffed peice of Toast Tsum Tsum - He Collects Tsum Tsums, only sometimes but he has a few hidden with his other stuffed animals Orca - He got a stuffed Orca at a carnival, he also one a cheap necklice with a pastic jewel on it and the orca wears the necklice Arctic (his pet) Durring the events of Hikers Paw he finds an Arctic Fox naming him Arctic. Till he is old enough to talk Koho considers him like a pet to him but once Arctic grows up and has his own independent thoughts Koho starts to consider him more like a Companion to him Apperance - He is almost completely while exept for grey paws, tail tip and muzzel Family Important Note Nearly everything under Snowfall and Freezer are all related by marrige since he marries Everest and Everest is Tundras Cousin. I only included Biologicaly Related (To Everest or Koho) under that point * Frosting - Mother, Dead * Boots - Father, Alive * Starling - Step Mom, Alive * Kodiak - Brother, Alive * Tatiana - Sister, Alive * Hally - Sister in law, Alive * Garrett - Half-Brother, Alive * Grace - Half-Sister, Alive * Everest - Wife, Alive * Tatiana - Daughter, Alive * Isis - Daughter, Alive * Trek - Son, Alive * Elbert - Son, Alive * Kilimanjaro - Son, Alive * Hercules - Son, Alive * Canyon - Son, Alive * Shiro - Son (Adopted), Alive * Cerberus - Nephew, Alive * Clover - Neice, Alive * Mylo - Son in Law, Alive * Tristen - Son in Law, Alive * Bambi - Daughter in Law, Alive * Livie - Daughter in Law, Alive * Sable - Daghter in Law, Alive * Peri - Daughter in Law, Alive * Akita - Daughter in Law, Alive * Shenzi - Grandaughter, Alive * Simba - Garndson, Alive * Kovu - Grandson, Alive * Nala - Ganddaughter, Alive * Tramp - Grandson, Alive * Scamp - Grandson, Alive * Lady - Grandaughter, Alive * Flounder - Grandson, Alive * Ursula - Ganddaughter, Alive * Peyton - Grandaughter, Alive * Posedion - Grandson, Alive * Socks - Uncle, Alive * Aspen - Aunt, Alive * Sven - Cousin, Alive * Albany - Cousin, Alive * Ebinezer - Cousin, Alive * Eagle - Cousin in law, Alive * Reden - Second Cousin, Alive * Candor - Second Cousin, Alive * Amity - Second Cousin, Alive * Erste - Second Cousin, Alive * Cupcakes - Aunt, Alive * Snickerdoodle - Uncle, Alive * Fluttercake - Cousin, Alive * Astropup - Cousin, Alive * Streek - Cousin in Law, Alive * Snowball - Brother-in-law, Alive * Trinity - Brother-in-law, Alive * Tanya - Sister-in-law, Alive * Decaf - Brother-in-law, Alive * Iceberg - Nephew, Alive * Snowcap - Neice, Alive * Icicle - Neice, Alive * Snowfall - Mother-in-law, Alive * Freezer - Father-in-law, Alive * Tundra - Cousin, Alive * Blizzard - Cousin, Alive * Icee - Cousin, Alive * Snowstorm - Second Cousin, Alive * Snow - Second Cousin, Alive * Antarctica - Second Cousin, Alive * Arctic - Second Cousin, Alive * Snowdrop - Aunt, Dead * Glacier - Uncle, Alive * Aurora - Second Cousin, Alive * Sage - Second Cousin, Alive * Winter - Second Cousin, Alive * Sport - Cousin, Alive * Max - Second Cousin, Alive * Serenity - Second Cousin, Alive * Rain - Second Cousin, Alive * Cassidy - Second Cousin, Alive * Lyrica - Aunt, Alive * Leo - Uncle, Alive * Lyla - Cousin, Alive * Lia - Cousin, Alive * Elmina - Cousin, Alive * Hail - Cousin, Alive Voice Actors Pup : Scott Wolf (Scamps Voice) Singing : Roger Bart (Scamps singing Voice) Teen/Adult : Billy Joel Random * He limps (Lifting his Left back leg off the ground) * He has and above averedge Sence of smell and hearing * Is blind in his right eye * Good friends with a Canadian Husky, Monty * Realy likes Mouse Jerkey * There isnt one food he doesent like * Absolutely LOVES fetch! * Nicknames, Kokomo, Stevie, Fuzz-butt! * Only Everest is alowed to call him Fuzz-Butt * Has a Crush on Everest * Realy looks up to Tundra, Cooper, Icee and Mindy * He keeps a mint/light green rabbit with pastel rainbow spots, named Buny (his favorite stufed animal) * Stays up late, bothering others sometimes * He can only kinda see out of his left eye * Collects stuffed aimals, would die if anyone found out * He gets carsick if he does anything involving looking down * Has a Mild alergy to Chlorine, if he doesent wash it off soon after getting it in his fur he will have a small alergic reaction, it also REALY bothers his eyes * His Favorite Bow-Tie is his CatBug one (Besides the one he wears on dates) * After his pups are born he passes his Buny down to Trek * Koho has a pet Fox, Alaska, that he saved from a fire, When hes older Alaska ends up being more like a companian than a pet * Hes very prtective over his friends and will stand up to anything if it means hes protecting family or close friends * He tends to stand up to bigger dogs forgeting hes smaller than them and get himself into trouble sometimes * He has tried surfing multiple times but has failed nearly every time * He uploads stories and drawlings online under the name AbroadHusky * He works with Lou every once in a while and sees him as a brother * He lives up on Jakes mountain with Everest * After gettng help from Parka to help some pups after a little sleding accident he takes her in as his Trainee By me Current gen In Order * Pups and The Sledding Disaster * A Crush? Part One * A Crush? Part Two * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * Pups on a Bridge * Pups in Love * Worthless Pups * Pups Find a Kodiak * Cold Paws * Hikers Paw * Pups feeling lost * Koho and Everest Second best Couple in Adventure Bay * The Cupcake Catastrphe * Pup of the internet Future gen * Pups and the Snowy Proposal * Slice of Life * A White Winter Surprise * I'm no watch dog * Treks Adventure * Pups find a Crush Song Articles * You'll Play Your Part Off Cannon * Magical Mystery Cure * Torn from everything I love By others * Pups across the Globe * Shiro goes to the zoo * Pups across the Globe Part 1: The quest begins in the U.S (mentioned) * Pups across the Globe Part 2: Canadian bacon * Pups across the Globe Part 3: The British crown * Pups across the Globe Part 4: The Paris Catacombs * The family * Pudom and Pawmorrah * Aladdin-PAW Patrol version * Ice by step * Fourth of July with the family * I Need Your Love (Rafael's version) * A Chilly Reunion Colabs * Pups and the Snow Fort Stories (With my Step-Sister) * Pups and the little crush (With my step-sister again) Creepypasta By Me * The World Breaking * Bittersweet By Others Crackship By Me * Pup Outta Water * Deep Breaths, you will be okay By Others Screenshot 2015-01-27 at 10.34.42 PM.png|Colab with a good friend of mine on DA Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.22.38 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.22.32 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.23.37 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.23.55 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.24.05 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-17 at 4.58.42 PM.png|Everest and Koho sled racing Screenshot 2015-01-17 at 7.21.44 PM.png|His sled P1200426.jpg|Drawn by Marshall+skye4502 Screenshot 2015-01-21 at 11.26.25 PM.png|Reference Sheet Screenshot 2015-01-21 at 11.26.05 PM.png|Edit #2 Screenshot 2015-01-21 at 11.25.55 PM.png|Edit #1 Screenshot 2015-01-27 at 10.35.00 PM.png|Everest trying to figure out whos tail that is KohoxEverest.jpg|Art Trade with Wittlefuzzypuppehs Everest and Koho having some Hot Coco! Screenshot 2015-02-01 at 2.25.38 PM.png|Koho and Everest Relaxing, Art Trade with MJNazario Screenshot 2015-02-01 at 2.26.34 PM.png|Koho getting Everst the Apple she wants, guess he forgot that he is afrait of heights Screenshot 2015-02-01 at 2.27.39 PM.png|Koho and Everest cuddlign by the fire, Art Trade with PurplePawPrints Screenshot 2015-02-02 at 6.25.45 AM.png|Koho and Everest playing with a stick out in the snow, drawn by Bakinaage on DA 0222152128.jpg|Drawn by Pipthepuplover, eee I love it! 0227152044.jpg|Another one by Pipthepuplover, Ahh you dont know how mutch I love Big Hero 6, and hes hading Koho a plushie wolf! My life is complete 20150227 232311.jpg|Yay, Human Koho done by Marie, it looks awesome! 1425152889745.jpg|Another one by Pipthepuplover, so cute! I love it 1425157873252.jpg|Yet Another picture done by Pipthepuplover, Koho meeting my favorite big hero six character, Honey lemon! 0308151548.jpg|Pipthepuplover, Koho. Everest Confetii and Honey Lemon! 0313152110.jpg|Pipthepuplover, Poptart, Gogo, Confetii, Honey Lemon, Koho and Everest dancing the night away Koho and Shiro.png|Koho and Shiro (Kohos Future Adopted Pup owned by Sarah the FBI Pup, I agreed that Shiro could be Everest and Kohos adopted pup) Koho and Shiro and their plushies.png|Koho and Shiro with there Favorite Plushes Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 3.04.23 AM.png|Koho reashuring that Shiro will make a great Snow Pup Screenshot 2015-03-29 at 12.15.37 PM.png|Koho and Everest with there pups, AT with sianiiwolf03 on DA Screen Shot 2015-03-29 at 5.34.18 PM.png|Koho and Everest done by LyaneYorkie Screenshot 2015-04-02 at 9.19.22 PM.png|Koho saving, his leter pet fox, Alaska from a fire (Read Hikers Paw) Screenshot 2015-04-02 at 9.19.14 PM.png|Koho having a convo with the rabbit everest gave him (see A Crush? Part Two) while hiding in his tent (see Worthless Pups) Screenshot 2015-04-03 at 10.59.23 PM.png|AT with someone on Da (dies!) Screenshot 2015-04-03 at 11.08.21 PM.png|AT with Flyingtreeinafishbowl on DA, Dies again* Screenshot 2015-04-04 at 4.13.29 AM.png|(Fixed his face to be white and gave him an egg for easter) AT with Confetiithepartypup.png|Koho and Tyson. Tyson teaching Koho how to jump through a ring of fire Art 001.jpg|Koho and Monty playing, thanks Pitbulllover 0418152049.jpg|Koho and Everest as Lady and Tramp Koho "Circle of life".jpg|Well Kohos Grandson is named Simba, so Koho, being the Disney dork he is, would do excactly this! Anyway so yeah and Shiro is like "Dad, can you not?" Koho "Part of your world".jpg|More Koho X Disney crosovrs, kinda sad I forgot about Ariels Flowing Red hair till after I did the background KohosFamily.jpg|Koho, Everest and their five puppies! Happy family.jpg|Koho napping with his pups Kohoxeverestwithhoney.jpg|Colab with Pipthepuplover, Honey lemon telling Koho and Everest a story Arttrade.jpg|Spitfire singing "I wont say i in love" and playing with Koho about his crush on Everest (aahh his Colors are so off!!) 2015-05-29 11.27.59.jpg|Art Trade with Puppyloverjoy Koho and his big bro Kodiak Kohoandspitfire.jpg|Screenshot of Koho and Spitfire 0526152012.jpg|Koho comforting Isis after she had a night mare by Pipthepuplover 0601150829.jpg|Koho drawn by Pipthepuplover 0531152017.jpg|Koho and Isis drawn by Pipthepuplover Father's Day.jpg|Koho (He isnt colored because I didnt have the right tools) with his brother, half siblings and his dad for a fathers day portrait Screenshot 2015-06-22 at 12.31.55 PM.png|Drawling by Littlesplashdog on DA their side of an Art Trade Screenshot 2015-06-29 at 9.27.53 AM.png|Koho and Elsa, a Request by Chandlerscout Kohospuppack.png|I never uploaded this, Kohos pup pack, it has a small first aid kit on the back, a Skate Sharpener, Snowball Maker, Duct Tape and a few skate covers if a pup forgets them (I changed it to a purple pack) Kohouniform.jpg|Kohos updated uniform and Tag Kohobadgege.jpg|Better look at his new Tag (Credit to Fuzzy for the idea) Badge2.png|Kohos Tag by Chase Police Pup555 Ppztylekoho.jpg|Koho in the PP style, Blech I hate it so much I cant do the PP style (I referenced a picture of Everest) Kohoblankete.jpg|Testing my new marker to see if it works for Koho, Surprisingly it really did work Kohohuman.jpg|My atempt at Human Koho, I see his with huge uncut shaggy hair Kohopup.jpg|Found an old sketch, so I colored it up digital last night Kohoref.jpg|Newest Reference for Koho Kohoxzumae.jpg|I just relized I have only drawn Koho X Zuma art a few times so I decided to sketch up a drawling, the story is Koho fell in the water so Zuma have him a towel and a kiss on the forhead to make him feel better Kohoandzumapins.jpg| Just a little Headshot Sketch to represent there Marrige Significange, Koho has a band of blue rubber tied with Z etched in it and Zuma has a little metal Snowboard on it with a K on it Koho headshot.jpg|Headshot of Koho drawn by Chase Police Pup555 thanks! Kohoshillohet.jpg|Kohos Sillohet Screenshot 2015-07-24 at 5.26.01 PM.png|Koho, Confetii and Thunder making meme faces by Lunar Lex Shuttup.jpg|Koho and his Half Sister Grace, I see them acting like this alot, Koho: Grace I said I didnt want your help, Grace: Shut Up, im helping Teamavalanche.jpg|Team Avalanche! Kohotitlecard.jpg|I re-drew my Title Card for Koho Kohoandparka.jpg|Koho and his Trainee Parka Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Category:Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Member Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Mentor